pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw OS
Jigsaw(also known as Arcadia Jigsaw) is a family of PowerPoint OS' formed beginning with Jigsaw Nero that is not being online and Jigsaw Warp to the last released version, Jigsaw Belle. The Jigsaw family now have two series which together contain 15 versions of OS - eight released and seven unreleased. Series 1 Jigsaw OS Series 1 contains nine versions - five released and four unreleased. A timeline: 1st is earliest, 9th is latest. Jigsaw Warp(OS 1.0) Jigsaw Warp was the first released version of the Jigsaw series. The design featured a blue gradient background a drop down top menu revealing transparent white icons. These quick links led to various applications such as Internet, Pictures and Notebook. The home screen also features various widgets such as notepad and a clock. The operating system featured many Shockwave applications such as Solitare and Hamster Ball. Jigsaw Imagine(OS 2.0) Jigsaw Imagine was never formally announced, but displayed later on Arcadia's YouTube channel. The design kept with the transparent theme, however the graphics were march darker and minimalist when compared to Jigsaw Warp. There were a single icon-less button on the top left that, when clicked, revealed navigation buttons. This operating system featured apps in windows instead of full screen, and featured much of the functionality of the previous system with less clutter and a cleaner design. Jigsaw Entity(OS 3.0) Jigsaw Entity marked a step away from the previous designs somewhat, with the introduction of the side bar for navigation and functionality. The side bar featured every button for each application, with the rest of the application taking up the left portion of the screen. This was the first system to feature customization, with the account name and display picture able to be changed. The web browser was named Quest in this build, and Entity was the first of the Jigsaw releases to feature the non functioning store, Arcadia Bazar. This version also featured the ability to change your username and password, and featured the first functioning account system. Jigsaw Muze(OS 4.0) Jigsaw Muze modified the side bar from Entity, and created the idea of a higher resolution, with the bar and icons smaller. The design once again changed from a flat design back to gradients and transparency. This version was the first to feature the grid homescreen, a feature which would carry over to Jigsaw Refine. Muze also featured Work Places, ''the first form of multitasking in a Jigsaw operating system. This system featured the ''Express button, which provided a workplace of small widgets such as internet, notepad and a game. This system returned to windowed apps instead of full screen workplaces of Entity. Customization was magnified with the Me ''page where you could set your location, name and display photo. Jigsaw Refine(OS 5.0) Many features of Jigsaw Refine are very much the same as Jigsaw Muze, but with a refined and redesigned interface. The sidebar replaced words with small icons, and the first signs of App Drawers appeared, with the grid home screen being collapsable into four categories. This system focused on design. Series 2 Jigsaw OS Series 2 contains 6 versions - three released and three unreleased and one currently in development. 1st is earliest, 6th is latest. Jigsaw Revival (Series 2 OS 1.0 or OS 6.0) Jigsaw Revival marked an overhaul for the Jigsaw series, with the design having a complete overhaul, yet retaining many of the previous features. Many of the apps were refined and named,and new features were added. This was the last system to contain non original icons, and the last version before macro buttons were introduced. The sidebar was essentially transferred to the top of the screen. New apps, ''Photopia, Muze and Games Metropolis were introduced that are still part of the Jigsaw Experience today. This version also featured horizontal app drawers, and was the first system to introduce a file browser. Revival was the last version to contain the Express feature. Revival featured avatar like icons that could be customizable and chosen out of around 50 different options. The Help feature received a major overhaul, as one of the buttons to chose from at the start of the screen. Jigsaw Novus (Series 2 OS 2.0 or OS 7.0) Jigsaw Novus primarily focused on rehauling the design, being the first Jigsaw version to use macro buttons. The account set up experience majorly changed, and the first version of Touchdown browser was introduced, which featured customizable favourite websites. The first version of MindMemo also debuted with many new options for rich text editing aswell as a paint pallet like interface. The design was also made more uniform and neat across the system, which a very specific design language used throughout each app and screen. The top bar buttons were replaced with small icons. The Help feature became much more comprehensive, and the avatar icons remained in this version. Jigsaw Belle (Series 2 OS 3.0 or OS 8.0) Jigsaw Belle is the latest installment of the Jigsaw series, featuring new functionality never seen in previous versions, making it one of the premier operating systems even today. The UI from Jigsaw Novus was tweaked heavily to retain the same feel but to make the design language much more uniform, cleaner and more modern. This is the first version of Jigsaw to feature internet tabs in the Touchdown browser, as well as unlimited favourite websites. MindMemo allowed notes to be named, and offered more rich text features. The Arcadia suite featured new integration for specific services such as Ninja Kiwi and Miniclip for Games Metro, and Grooveshark and Pandora for Muze. Belle also features a functional multitasking system, where several apps can be open and returned to at any given time. New levels of customization means that the background image can be changed to several images, many which are animated. The Smart Search feature debuted; a personal assistant for navigation, but also to offer restaurant suggestions from Yelp, ''movie suggestions from ''Rotten Tomatoes, aswell as other useful functionality. The system is intuitive, and can understand what your question is and what you are looking for when you type it. Belle did not rely on Shockwave applications, with the only Shockwave integration being the in the Games Metropolis 'Jigsaw Viva '(Series 2 OS 4.0 or OS 9.0) Screenshots mYmgS8Y.png|Touchdown(web browser) opened in Belle(OS 8.0) novus.png|Main screen with opened help in Novus(OS 7.0) File:Revival6.png|Main Screen in Revival (OS 6.0) File:Refine5.png|Main screen in Refine (OS 5.0) File:JigsawMuse4 YT.png|Main Screen in Muse (OS 4.0) File:Jigsaw Entity YT.png|Main screen in Entity(OS 3.0) File:Imagine.png|Main screen and Main menu opened in Imagine (OS 2.0) File:Warp 1.0|Main screen in Warp (OS 1.0) Category:OS Families Category:Articles